1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a gas sensor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 59-58348 has disclosed a gas sensor which detects the presence of a hydrogen gas by the change in resistance. This gas sensor includes a material formed by adding palladium (Pd) and a glass to tantalum pentoxide (Ta2O5) and platinum (Pt) electrodes sandwiching the material.
In Sensors and Actuators A 172 (2011), p. 9-14, a Pt/Ta2O5 Schottky diode for hydrogen sensing has been disclosed. In this Schottky diode, a hydrogen molecule is dissociated into hydrogen atoms on the surface of a Pt catalyst.